Mi bella Saori
by Darkmiss01
Summary: Una carta escrita por Saga para Saori


Hola, esta vez quise retractar algo que tuve en mente durante algunos días, primero que nada quiero agradecer a Archangel of fire por meterme la idea de Saga x Saori, espero que te guste y bueno antes de que digan que esto es pedofilia o algo así siempre cambio las edades de la diosa o los chicos de bronces por unos años más así que aquí Saori tendría unos 19/ 20 años de edad.

Ahora si a la lectura

* * *

_Mi señora, mi diosa._

_Tal vez estas palabras no sean dignas de leer o escuchar para una persona como usted por parte de un simple mortal que ahora paga por el sinfín de pecados que una vez cometió cuando aún pisaba la tierra de los mortales, sin embargo tal vez sea esta la única forma en que pueda expresar todo lo que está conciencia cargaba como el peor de los actos impuros que podría cometer una persona antes una presencia tan pura como lo es usted; mas antes de que pueda dar mi confesión por medio de estas palabras, espero que con estas viles letras puedan justificar aunque no sea por completo por lo menos una pequeña parte del acto que estoy a punto de confesar, y por medio de estas líneas pueda encontrar en alguna parte de su infinita misericordia el perdón de este ser, que ahora es conocido como el más grande pecador y traidor que pudo haber estaba a su servicio._

_Toda la vida que una vez forme parte de ella, siempre tuve en mente una sola cosa, proteger los ideales de usted defendía eferentemente; la diosa que usted tarde o temprano se convertiría y yo sería el más fiel de sus seguidores; sin embargo cuando la vi por primera vez cuando en aquel entonces la paz y la alegría reinaba el santuario en brazos del patriarca Shion, mi corazón latió de alegría al verla tan pequeña y frágil, sonriendo de alegría por cada persona que se acercaba a conocerla, usted era la bebe más hermosa que mis ojos viesen, aunque el santuario no era el preciso lugar que se viera con frecuencia a bebes recién nacidos, pero usted era una infante muy bella con esos ojos tan limpios y puros que hacían que los más aguerridos hombres perecían con una tímida miraba; sin embargo el destino es muy caprichosos y puede poner las peores pruebas y puedo decir con toda seguridad que yo soy uno de esas fatales pruebas, una gota de maldad toco este infiel corazón, nunca supe que paso pero esa gota de maldad que se suponía me volvería una ser sin corazón, se volvió en un enfermizo modo de amar, el único deseo que tuve era el de protegerte de todo, no dejar que nada ni nadie se atreviera a causarle algún daño se volvió mi obsesión, tenía el profundo deseo de evitar que aquellos ojos puros se llenaran de tristeza; fueron noches eternas de insomnio pensando en una solución y por mucho que pensara no encontraba solución a este dilema que vivía; finalmente un pensamiento cruzo por mi mente: la muerte._

_La muerte era relataba como un consuelo, otras veces como una maldición; pero como puedo yo decir que la muerte es un consuelo cuando es más un final por aquel camino que llamamos vida y a pesar de que tarde o temprano la muerte nos llega a todos, está solo puede tener un significado para nosotros: el olvido y el olvido es como ser parte de la nada y que es la nada para nosotros, sencillo, es como si nunca hubiéramos existido; pero si para evitar que todos los pesares tocaran su ser, estaba más que dispuesto a hacerlo, además de que usted es una diosa, y los dioses son seres inmortales, no corria mucho riesgo._

_Muchos dicen que mate al patriarca Shion por el poder que se tiene por ser la voz de Athena en la tierra pero todo aquello solo era una máscara para estar cerca de usted, tal vez parezca algo enfermo pero que justificación podría darle "Todo por amor" nadie lo creería, y aunque su cercanía hacia que la maldad que comenzaba a florecer en el interior se calmara temía que algo podría llegar a hacer para atentar contra su vida; pero el patriarca Shion era muy inteligente y sabio y tal vez, solo tal vez había llegado a descubrir que tenía algo mal, pero termino confundiendo todo y por ello tomo aquella decisión, me sentía enloquecido por ello, por un momento la maldad se apodero de mí y bueno, no tengo de decir lo demás, cuando pude tener control de mi cuerpo nuevamente estaba muy nervioso, pero ahí estuvo Aioros con los sentimientos encontrados protegiéndola de mí; pudo vio lo que estuve a punto a hacerle, dioses como maldigo ese día, la mirada de decepción e ira se apoderaron de su rostro, sin embargo ya había llegado lo suficientemente lejos como para dar la vuelta, sacrificar la vida de un compañero, un amigo prácticamente un hermano fue muy doloroso para mí más no como para enterarme en voz del caballero de Capricornio que usted había perecido; no supe cuánto llore, pero llore hasta que mi corazón lentamente se marchitaba de tristeza por pensar que usted no volvería junto con quien sacrifique, la vida de mi mejor amigo en el proceso; mi mente no dejaba de pensar que había matado la esperanza de la tierra; deje que mi corazón se llevara de tinieblas durante 13 años, no había luz que pudiera sacarme en la oscuridad que estaba sumergido, sin embargo cuando los informantes afuera del santuario comentaron de su existencia, mi corazón volvió a latir, sentía que aquella oscuridad comenzaba a desaparecer, sin embargo el miedo de verla frente a frente comenzó a volver a dominarme; además de que se acercaban tiempos de guerra, y no quería verla sufrir, después de todo así es la vida de un caballero._

_Me desvié mucho de lo primero que deseaba decir, sin embargo tenía que hacerlo, esto hace que mi alma se sienta con un peso menos y que pueda seguir adelante; además de que tenía que encontrar el valor para poder decir finalmente estas palabras que se han convertido mi martirio después de haberla visto por primera vez, aquella ocasión, espero que usted lo recuerde porque son de los pocos bellos recuerdos que tengo de usted._

_Más primera mente tengo una pregunta que hacerle. ¿Qué tan diferente es el amar a la mujer en lugar de la diosa en la vida de un guerrero? Es tal vez el acto más vil que pueda cometer un caballero que está al servicio de una diosa virgen sin embargo puede que existan las excepciones y de esas excepciones casi nulas estoy yo; pude haber cometido los peores castos contra la humanidad, mis camaradas y los dioses, y que el Hades me castiga si miento en decir que daría mi vida por la mujer que es usted en vez de la diosa que es ; es tal vez la peor de las blasfemias que un caballero puede decir, sin embargo que puedo hacer, si soy un tonto enamorado de una diosa._

_Así es soy un tonto enamorado de una diosa, pero no cualquier diosa, sino es usted mi señora Athena con que este corazón herido en el mundo que le toco vivir tiene que soportar, tengo el atrevimiento de decir que estoy enamorado de usted; sin embargo aquí esta una segunda cuestión, ¿Es diferente amar a la diosa que es esa mujer o a la mujer que es la diosa?; pues la respuesta es sencilla, es completamente diferente, pues es una diosa que es la mujer y la mujer que es una diosa son dos conceptos completamente diferente y que usted ya tenga la respuesta a aquella pregunta, así que mejor continuo con lo que tengo que decir, antes de que todo el valor que con mucho trabajo he reunido desaparezca nuevamente; te amo Saori Kido._

_Esta vez ya no quiero hablarte como Athena sino como Saori, la mujer que eres y que fuiste destinada a convertirte en esta esperanza para la humanidad, en estos momentos tengo miedo por saber de tu reacción, una parte de mí desea agarras estas hojas, desgarrarlas y quemarlas, sin embargo el tiempo es muy corto y esto es la única salida, ahora que tengo por última vez la oportinudad de volver al lugar que usted y yo nunca debimos abandonar, esta vez ya no quiero hablar como el caballero que fui hacia la diosa que usted es, esta vez quiero hablarle como el hombre enamorado que soy hacia la mujer que tanto adora y haría cualquier cosa por usted, porque te amo Saori, eres una mujer muy bella con un corazón enorme que logro tenerme atado a tí._

_Mi bella Saori Kido fueron pocas las veces que tuve el gusto de conocerte tenerte frente a frente, no como aquella mentira que fue participe voluntaria o involuntariamente en el juego del poder que por desgracia tal vez de ambos, tú también eres para parte de él, sin embargo ¿qué podía hacer para que este pobre corazón no pudiera olvidarte? Pues muchas cosas e incluso llegando a matar, mis manos se teñirían de sangre nuevamente por ti y se teñirán por ti, tal vez no sean las mejores palabras que he escrito durante los últimos momentos, pero me cuesta simplemente expresar lo que este infeliz hombre podría expresar a la mujer más bella que sus ojos pudo haber visto, esto es mucho mejor, tu mi bella Saori eres la mujer más bella que mis ojos de caballero y hombre tuvo el placer de ver, y espero que con estas palabras puedas abrir un poco tu corazón aunque tal vez esto suene muy egoísta de mi parte, el pedir que una persona como tu abra su corazón con alguien como yo, no sería visto con buenos ojos hacia los demás y más hacia los pocos caballeros, que por culpa mía, te siguen, y ahora están luchando arduamente para detener a las fuerzas de Hades que para vergüenza mía y de mis demás compañeros ahora estamos luchando en tu contra sin embargo aun cuando estemos vestidos de negro, todos ellos juramos nuestra eterna fidelidad y eso no se nos puede arrebatar, sin embargo para no desviarme nuevamente del tema, solo deseo que usted esté a salvo y pedir perdón por mis compañeros, ellos desean al igual que yo demostrarle lo leal que somos y siempre seremos a su persona, aunque con diferentes tipos de lealtad, pues ellos lo sean por la diosa, yo por la mujer que es._

_Esta vez me excedí más de lo deseado pero aquí me tienes, mi bella diosa, mi hermosa Saori, aquí esta esté insignificante mortal que pide un poco de tu amor, aunque se de ante mano que esto es imposible, tu eres la representación de la esperanza, la paz y el amor en la tierra; y no tengo el corazón de arrebatar las únicas armas que tiene la humanidad para enfrentar la crueldad de los dioses, ahora solo me queda la esperanza, por último quiero pedir por última vez perdón por permitir que mis lágrimas arruinen el papel, pero estas significan mucho para mí, pues es la muestra del amor que le tengo y siempre le tendré._

_Hoy y siempre ferviente devoto y tonto enamorado Saga de geminis._

* * *

Espero sus criticas ( siempre de buen modo) y comentarios


End file.
